The embodiments described herein generally relate to a self-expandable tube that may be used within the anatomical lumen of the body. A self-expandable tube may be used for multiple purposes. For example, the self-expandable tube may be used in an angioplasty procedure to capture and remove arterial plaque in a patient's vasculature. A self-expandable tube can also be used as a feeding tube, which inhibits the reflux of gastric material into the lungs for example.
Feeding tubes are traditionally placed in the stomach or the post-pyloric area and one of the main concerns is the aspiration of gastric material into the upper airways and into the lungs. These tubes are used in almost all the patients requiring mechanical ventilation and critical care support. The present invention solves these problems as well as others.